


Edge of the World

by Lazylupe



Category: GoT - Fandom, Sandor Clegane - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Sandor Clegane - Freeform, Sandor x reader, sandor Clegane/reader - Freeform, sandor/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylupe/pseuds/Lazylupe
Summary: It's horny work living in the forest, and Sandor gets a later afternoon surpriseCan be made into more than a one shot if wanted





	Edge of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of slight smutttttt

You stood at the edge of the world, well, okay, so it wasn't the edge of the world, but to you, it felt like it. You lived out in the open, with men and women alike, taking what you needed from the earth, living amongst the purest of beings. Your toes curled in the cold water of the stream, you didn't have your dress on just your small clothes, you would be bathing properly had you not just wanted to feel the rush of the cold waters against your feet. The sun was just leaving the sky, making way for his lover the moon to shine her silver light upon the world, this was your favourite time of day.   
The pebbles that lined the stream felt smooth and cool against your skin, you released the breath you hadn't realised you had hold of, your shoulders slumped, your head tilted backwards and your eyes closed as you listened to the last of the evening's summer chorus. Birds singing delicately in the trees, the rushing of the water. It was so peaceful.   
"Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't realise anyone was out here, I just came for a bit of a wash." His voice startled you, the gruffness sounded oddly apologetic. You whipped around, "no, Sandor, I'm almost done, please, feel free!"  
"Only if you're sure, lass. I don't wanna disturb," You shook your head, "You don't disturb me, never!"  
You smiled up at the towering man, "I'm sorry that I'm not decently dressed," You waved a hand down yourself.  
"S'alright, I have seen naked women before, just didn't think I'd have seen you this quickly!" He winked at you as he sat on the grassy verge to remove his boots and dip his toes into the water.   
You giggled, "oh, is that how it is?" You splashed your way over to the brute of a man and sat at his feet. He nodded, "Aye, lass, I believe so."   
You gave him a playful shove, "pray do tell dear Sandor what is it you planned on doing?"   
His brown eyes looked up away from the stream and met yours, "I didn't have no plan girl, I just thought I'd try to make you laugh." You smirked, "it worked then, huh?"  
You rubbed the back of your head with your hand, "what if I was to undress completely?" You stood to your feet, pulling at the laces of your small clothes, untying the front and letting it fall open.  
"Sweet merciless gods, lass, why would you show an old dog like me a touch of your beauty?"  
You knelt down, this time inbetween his legs, never breaking eye contact with him, "because dear Sandor, I'm lonely, horny and very attracted to you. And I'd very much like for you to taste me!"


End file.
